Sin City
| image = File:Sin_City.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = KlueMaster | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.01.11 | winningfaction = Power Brokers | roster = #, player #Aaryan #EDM #Akaslickster #Marquessa #DarthMask #Darth nox #Nana7 #Plasmid #Auramyna #Thalia #FatTony | first = Nana | last = Aaryan, EDM, Slick, Marq, Plasmid, Thalia | mvp = Thalia & Marq | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by KlueMaster based on Frank Miller's Sin City series which was adapted into a movie. It began on December 1st, 2011 and ended in a Power Broker win in D4 (December 12th, 2011). Game Mechanics This is a 2 5vs5 equal-Faction Hybrid Mafia game with 1 Indy. Rules *No powerplay. *No default BTSC. *During the course of the game, any night a player can request to host for BTSC with any other player (1 player per night). If two players request BTSC with each other during the same night then Host will initiate a BTSC by revealing their roles to each other before the next night. Once a successful BTSC has been established, the participants cannot request for any other BTSC. *Tie Lynch -> Coin Toss (Head = all die, Tail = no lynch) *Marv >> Ava > PowerBrokers > TownFolks *Save > RID Kill > Block > Redirect > Kill > Spy happening at the same time - Kills are blocking Few questions I picked up from Games Ready thread: *If on night N Marv blocks someone on N+1, and Marv gets killed on night N or day N, does his target still get blocked the following night/day? **No *Does Ava only have to RID the living members of the factions, or all members living and dead? Can she spy dead players? **All members, and she can't spy dead players though can spy players being killed *Any mention in the NP if players get BTSC? **No *Can you get a new BTSC buddy if yours dies? **No Role Description TOWN FOLKS (Wincon: eliminate POWER BROKERS) *'Marv': a tough, violent, big bruiser of a man, who has an uncanny athleticism along with a lot of power. He suffers from an unknown mental condition that causes him to, as Marv describes, "get confused." Ability: Each night can block a person for the next night (N+1). The person he blocks can not be killed that night (N), nor can be lynched on following day (D). *'Dwight McCarthy:' a private eye who is highly intelligent, as well as a skilled marksman. Ability: Can spy one person on odd nights, RID kill one person even nights. *'Jon Hartigan': a good-hearted 60-year-old ex-con/ex-cop who has a rather severe heart condition. Ability: Can save one person each night. *'Nancy Callahan': an angelic stripper and erotic dancer. A good friend to Marv, who often doubles as her protector. Ability: Would know Marv's identity from the beginning. Can spy one person on even nights. *'Miho': a highly skilled, rollerskate-savvy assassin who serves as an enforcer and defender of Old Town. She owes a debt of honor to Dwight for saving her life, and he is the only male she interacts with on a friendly basis. Ability: Would know Dwight's identity from the beginning. Can kill one person on odd nights. POWER BROKERS (Wincon: eliminate TOWN FOLKS) *'Kevin': a mute serial killer. Kevin is preternaturally quick and silent, and ferociously skilled at martial arts. Ability: Can kill one person each night. *'Wallenquist': the mysterious and powerful leader of the Sin City mob. He is somewhat an honorable person. Ability: Each day can make his or any other named person's vote count (x0, x1, or x2). *'Senator Roark': a corrupt politician with huge political and financial power; he has the influence to eliminate whomever he chooses. Ability: can block one person or one role each night. *'The Salesman': a shadowy, poetic freelance assassin who performs a lot of jobs for the Ladies, the Cops and the Mafia. Enforcer for Wallenquist. Ability: RID kill each night *'Becky': a young Old Town prostitute. She betrayed town folks to join power brokers; mainly because she didn't want her mother to discover that she was a prostitute, partly because she wants a considerable sum of money and a new life. Ability: can redirect one person each night BETRAYER. WinCon: correct RID of all the members of either of the factions. She can submit a list of guesses for any one faction each night. *'Ava Lord:' the dame to kill for. An ex-lover of Dwight McCarthy who manipulates men through her good looks and her supposed innocence. An expert liar. Ability: can choose one ability each night from Spy, RID KIll, Block and Redirect. Her winning ends the game. Winning Faction *Aaryan - Roark *Slick - Kevin *Nana7 - Becky *plasmid - Salesman *Thalia - Wall MVP - Thalia and Marq Player Comments Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Aaryan - Roark #EDM - Jon #Slick - Kevin #Marq - Marv #DarthMask - Miho - Lynched D1 by the might of secret forces #Nox - Dwight - Lynched D4 #Nana7 - Becky - Killed N1 - Chopped into pieces by Kevin #plasmid - Salesman #Aura - Ava - Lynched D2 by a treacherous vote #Thalia - Wall #Fat Tony - Nancy - Lynched D3 by the might of secret forces Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7